s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Block
Block is an active skill in S4 League. Block allows an eSper to assembly a temporary wall. Using Block Left Shift: Build Block wall Block walls are completely solid; no player nor bullets can go through it. Block walls are transparent on the builder's side, but on the other side the wall is opaque. Allied players' walls are green, whilst opposing players' walls are red. This wall is able to protect you and your allies from a certain amount of hits from melee and ranged weapons. Wall have their own HP (but the HP cannot be seen nor restored.) Once a wall reached its HP limits, it will collapse. Moreover, in a minute after creation, the Block wall will collapse. A Block user can recreate a wall at anytime within SP limits, however, a Block user cannot have built more than one wall at a time. When one makes another Block wall, the older wall collapses. When the wall's creator is killed, the wall colapses as well. Tips *The Block wall can be used for blocking the goal post in a touchdown match to stall the player from reaching it for a certain amount of time (depending on how much damage the enemy deal to the wall). *The wall is also to block other important passages (such as the vent in Office in Chaser mode) *The wall can also be used as a stepping stone to reach higher locations, thus serving as an alternative to flying or anchoring. *Used in DM as well, as a method of creating a wall for wall shooting. *A wall that is placed directly on the ground is still short enough for a person to jump over it. To counter this, jump and summon the wall at half of a person's height. A sentry nell can be used as a stool for the summoning, adding a greater melee defence to the block. *Optionally, you can turn a full 180 so that when you summon the wall, the slight curve at the top will prevent people from jumping over the wall. Note that your character would be positioned where the opponents are, facing the area you wish to defend when you summon the block. *The block is very effective in Chaser mode, because it takes the Chaser a while to destroy the block, in which case another player has enough time to place a block behind this block, resulting in a continuous defence against the Chaser. *WARNING: When using Block in TD to prevent the other team from scoring, make sure that the other team can't use the sides of the walls as a stepstool. Also, it's an good idea to have someone on the inside of the wall to defend against anyone who does get past the wall. Trivia *The Iron Eyes trailer shows a method of defence in Siege Mode, which involves a group of players placing walls around a base, giving it the image of a fortress. Such a structure is possible to make, if enough players are available. *Block was re-balanced during Dark Lightning. You can no longer move while executing the block skill and the wall is summoned a bit further from the player. *In the latest update, with the card collection a new skill was added called Toy Block. This looks like a toy block, with more strength than the old block skill. Gallery Block desc.PNG S4_20151027_161314.jpg|Unique block skill Ice Block|link=http://s4league.wikia.com/wiki/Block Category:Active Skills